1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pick-up bed compartmentation and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to forward bed compartmentation and securing structure that enables a much greater volume of protected storage space when used in combination with the conventional straddle-bed pick-up compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The straddle-bed compartment for pick-up beds is, of course, well-known and commercially available in any of a great number of different design variations, all being of the same similar structure. That is, the compartment is generally adapted for affixure across the sidewalls at the forward end of the pick-up bed compartment for disposition in elevation off the bed floor, and such compartments usually have oppositely facing, top-mounted doors for securing the enclosure. While many of the other haulage bed compartmentation schemes have been known in the prior art down through the years, there is none that embodies the particular structural characteristics of the present invention, and there is particularly no such prior teaching of compartmentation structure for use in combination with straddle-bed compartments to enlarge the total security space.
Pre-examination search reveals patent art of only mild interest as evidenced by a very early U.S. Pat. No. 584,167 in the name of Shanklin which teaches a front vertical door and angularly oriented upper door for affixure to a wagon to provide a basic compartmentation structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,009 to Szeles discloses a truckbox with top lid and compartmentation for storage of tire and other large tools and supplies. The patent to Parker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,423, illustrates yet another form of cross-bed pick-up toolbox of the type which is well-known today. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,835; 4,451,075; and 4,215,896 each provide teachings of pick-up bed toolboxes of the type having a slanted rearward face; however, each of these teachings is directed to a toolbox for affixure across the rear end of the pick-up so that the pick-up bed tailgate also functions as the locking door.